


Medley

by RinSexyMatsuoka



Series: ILYAL 'verse [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Face-Sitting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Smut, foursome porn, sorry mom, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSexyMatsuoka/pseuds/RinSexyMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei comes to Rin with an interesting proposal, and then both couples get together for some fun.</p><p>(Takes place in the ILYAL universe, but you don't have to read that to understand this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medley

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like an hour trying to decide what to name this and then my cousin says, "How about Medley? It's short.. And it means a group or mix of things. Could mean a group or assortment of dicks." Thanks bro.
> 
> This foursome has been in my head for like a year now, and I figured I'd finally write it to practice my smut a little. It takes place a couple of months after Rin's proposal, but like I said, you don't necessarily need to read ILYAL to understand this. It's just porn, really.

Rin cups his chin with the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the desk in his cubicle. Papers are scattered everywhere, all filled with various designs and half-finished drawings. He twirls the pencil around in his hand; he isn’t sure where he’s going with this design yet, but the client had asked for something to represent her mother and had given him a list of her mother’s best qualities. It’s easy enough to think of symbols for these qualities and traits, but putting them all together into one cohesive tattoo is a bit difficult.

He’s eternally grateful when he hears Takao calling out for their lunch break, and Rin stands and stretches, thinking that the hour long break will do him some good. He can come back to the design with a fresh mind.

“I’m starving,” Kagami complains, and Rin spots him unzipping a backpack when he comes out of his cubicle. “Can’t work on an empty stomach.”

Kagami proceeds to unload burgers upon burgers from the backpack, and while no one is surprised by the sheer amount, Midorima turns his nose up at the sight.

“How do you manage to stuff your face so much?” He asks in disgust as Kagami eats the burgers two at a time. “Is your stomach a bottomless pit?”

“Mrfhspf,” Kagami replies with his mouth full.

The look on Midorima’s face makes Rin burst out laughing. Imayoshi snickers as he grabs his keys, waving as he backs out the door.

“I’m going out for lunch!” He calls.

“Don’t be late when you come back!” Hyuuga calls after him, his voice authoritative. 

Imayoshi winks and disappears out the door.

Yawning, Rin takes his own lunch and wheels his chair out his cubicle to sit with Kagami. Takao puts up the “On Lunch Break” sign before joining them, pulling Midorima along with him.

“Shin-chan tried making breakfast this morning,” Takao informs them, unboxing his lunch. “We almost had to call the fire department.”

Midorima pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and Rin spots a faint blush behind his hand. “Don’t exaggerate, Takao. It just didn’t turn out as planned.”

“If it was as bad as that time he tried to cook curry for us,” Rin says, thinking back to the one time Midorima tried cooking for them, “then it’s a miracle you’re still alive.”

“I loathe all of you,” Midorima huffs.

The others laugh at his expense, and then go back to eating and talking about mundane things. Rin digs into his food with vigor, pleased to find it absent of mackerel for once. Haru usually insists on cooking for them both, but this morning he had been passed out cold after staying up late writing. Rin didn’t mind, of course. He cooked for himself, and made mackerel for Haru to eat when he woke up.

Just as Rin is debating on whether to risk stealing some of Hyuuga’s sausage, the door opens with a chime of the bell.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, but we’re on break for the next hour,” Rin says. When he looks up, he spots a familiar head of crimson hair.

“I’m not in for a tattoo today,” Sei says, all dressed up in his police uniform. “Though maybe soon. Makoto was saying he might want one, and aren’t couple tattoos the best?”

“I totally agree,” Takao says, nodding sagely.

Sei grins, fixing Rin with a look. “I just dropped by to talk to Rin for a bit. Bring your lunch outside, Bitchbaby.”

Rin sighs, standing. “I  _ told _ you not to call me that,” he mumbles.

“Sorry, force of habit.” Sei shrugs, not seeming sorry at all.

Rin takes his lunch and follows Sei out the door. The lot in which Scarlet Ink is located is fairly deserted at the moment. A few people mill about outside nearby stores, but no one is close enough to interrupt them. Rin leans against the wall of the building, raising a questioning eyebrow at Sei as he stuffs his mouth.

“So…” Sei begins casually, leaning next to Rin with his arms crossed. “What do you think about a foursome?”

Rin chokes on his food, coughing and sputtering to try to clear his airways. Sei thumps him on the back, and Rin takes a deep breath once he’s sure he can breathe again.

“What?!” Rin asks incredulously. He looks around, ears burning, thankful that no one is in earshot of them.

“You know, a foursome,” Sei elaborates, seemingly unconcerned about just what he’s proposing. “Like me, Makoto, you, and Haru going at it and -”

“I  _ know _ what the fuck it is,” Rin hisses, putting the lid on his bento to avoid any further danger. “But  _ why _ ?”

“But why  _ not _ ?”

“B-Because it’s weird? Because we’re friends and you’re asking me and my fiance to have sex with you?”

Sei rolls his eyes. “It’s only weird if you make it weird. And I’m asking you  _ because  _ we’re friends. Makoto and I have been wanting to experiment for a while now, but we’d rather invite someone we know and trust instead of a total stranger. We’re both secure in our relationships, right? So what’s the harm in having a bit of fun?”

When he puts it that way, it does make a lot of sense. Rin isn’t sure of what to say; on the one hand, he’d probably never be able to look Sei and Makoto in the eye ever again, but on the other hand, he can’t deny that the two are extremely attractive and it could be fun. Sei is right, after all. They’re both secure in their relationships - Rin and Haru are even set to marry in a few months. He just wonders if he’ll be able to not make it weird afterward.

“You don’t have to answer right away,” Sei says, sensing Rin’s hesitation. “Talk to Haru about it tonight. Makoto’s there right now bringing it up with him, so think it over together and give me a response whenever you decide. You  _ can _ say no, you know. Just talk about it with Haru, first.”

Cheeks on fire, Rin nods. Sei grins and claps him on the shoulder. He checks the time before straightening the tie of his police uniform.

“Great!” Sei says. “I have to go, though. My break’s just about over.”

‘Right,” Rin says, a little dazed. “Stay safe.”

“Thanks. See you later!”

Rin watches Sei stroll up to his police car and slide in. He stays long enough to see Sei drive away, then looks down to his half-finished lunch with a sigh.

He and Haru certainly have a lot to discuss tonight.

And they do. When Rin comes home, he and Haru talk at length about Sei and Makoto’s proposal. Haru doesn’t seem at all fazed by the request. He calmly asks Rin for his opinion, and when Rin brings up the same issue of it being weird between them all after the fact, Haru tells him the same thing Sei did. 

“They’re hot, aren’t they?” Haru whispers in Rin’s ear. Rin shivers, refusing to answer because Haru knows full well what he’ll answer. “It doesn’t have to be weird, Rin. There will be boundaries, rules, and you know that if any one of us decides halfway that we don’t want to continue, we’ll all stop. It’s up to you, Rin.”

With a kiss, Haru leaves Rin to think about it while he goes off to write.

There aren’t many arguments Rin can make. Haru and Sei made a lot of sense, but it all comes down to one simple question: Does Rin even want to argue?

He finds that answer in the stirrings of excitement in his belly, and, with a blush rising all the way to his ears, he goes to give Haru his answer.

* * *

 

The four of them gather in Sei and Makoto’s house, which is just a block away from Rin and Haru’s. It’s convenient because Sei and Makoto have a nice king sized bed, though the thought of what they’re all going to be doing on that bed makes Rin’s heart skip a beat.

He’s nervous, definitely, not having done this before. Haru gives his hand a

gentle squeeze, and Rin takes a deep breath to settle his nerves.

“Right, so,” Sei begins. He and Makoto are seated on the floor of the bedroom across from Rin and Haru, dressed simply in a t-shirt and sweatpants. “Everyone knows the rules, right? And the safe word in case someone wants to stop?”

They all nod, saying, “Red,” in unison.

“Good. Are there any kinks we should know about? Makoto and I don’t really have anything specific.”

“Rin likes getting his hair pulled and being spanked,” Haru says, to which Sei raises his eyebrows and Makoto blushes. Rin buries his face in his hands. “But I know how much force he likes, so if anyone is going to do so with him, it’ll be me. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“Fair enough,” Sei says, nodding.

“We’re all okay with bottoming, right?” Makoto asks, somewhat timidly. Rin’s glad he’s not the only one who’s nervous. “Sei and I usually switch depending on our mood.”

“Same here,” Rin says. “We can f-figure it out as we go.”

Sei claps his hands together and stands. “Fuck yes, let the fun begin!”

Rin and the others stand as well, shedding their clothes as they go. With four of them, taking each others’ clothes off would become a hassle, and so Rin follows their lead and slips off his shirt. The shark tattoo on his right shoulder blade flexes as he moves his arms, and Haru’s name, surrounded by the cherry blossom tattoo that goes all down his left arm, becomes visible. 

As his shirt hits the ground, he takes a peek at the others.

Haru’s body is as delectable as always, his nipple piercings glinting in the light. His tattoo, the one Rin had designed for him, proudly decorates his skin opposite of Rin’s name. Rin’s eyes slide over to the other two, and he swallows thickly.

Rin had always known that Sei and Makoto were well built and muscular from the times they swam together, but seeing them in this setting does things to him. Sei’s chest is toned and his biceps bulge with strength, the tantalizing V of his hips leading down to the sweatpants that rest low on his hips. Makoto is much the same, his abs defined and his nipples pert in the open air. 

They take their pants off as well, leaving them in only their underwear. There are so many incredibly gorgeous legs around Rin that he doesn’t know what to do for a moment. Haru draws his attention away from the legs for a moment, sliding his arms around Rin’s middle and pressing his chest to his back. 

“Are you still nervous?” Haru asks softly. His lips trail across Rin’s shoulder before nipping at the flesh. 

“I think it’s more anticipation at this point,” Rin replies.

Haru hums thoughtfully and lets his fingers glide over the skin of Rin’s torso. His lips attach to Rin’s neck, teasing bites and licks helping Rin relax further in his arms. Sei notices the way Rin closes his eyes at the sensations and motions to Makoto.

“Since Rin’s the most nervous, why don’t we help him relax first?” Sei suggests. 

He comes over to Rin with a wicked smile on his face. Rin can feel the color rising to his cheeks again.

“Why me?” He sputters as Sei kneels and sets his mouth to work on the area just above the waistband of his briefs.

Makoto circles an arm around Rin from the front, giving him a gentle, reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, Rin,” he says. “We’ll all have our fair share. But first…”

Rin’s back arches and he gasps when Makoto licks a slow stripe up his neck and tugs on his pierced earlobe with his teeth. Haru scrapes his teeth along the nape of Rin’s neck, nails dragging slowly down his chest. Sei’s hands slide up and down Rin’s legs soothingly. His tongue dips into Rin’s navel before gliding up to flick at a nipple. 

Rin moans, eyes squeezing shut as mouths assault him from every direction. Haru grabs a fistfull of his hair and tugs his head back to bare his neck more openly. The spark of pain goes straight to his cock, and his legs feel weak as Makoto sucks at his pulse point. 

His legs buckle beneath him when Haru tugs on his hair a little more forcefully just as Sei mouths over his cock through the fabric of his underwear. 

“Fuck!” He curses, though it comes out as more of a groan. 

He clutches Haru’s arms tightly, though he has nothing to worry about as Sei catches him and holds him upright by the legs. 

“Getting so hard and we haven’t even done anything yet,” Sei says, voice lower than Rin’s ever heard before. “Can’t wait to get fucked senseless, can you, Rin?”

If Rin wasn’t feeling weak in the knees before, he definitely is now, and it’s only thanks to the arms around him that he stays upright. His name on Sei’s tongue sounds downright sinful. 

“Whoa!” Rin exclaims as Sei lifts him and throws him over his shoulder. 

A second later, he’s being deposited on his back in the middle of the bed. Makoto and Haru share one of their wordless Looks before Makoto nods and crawls over Rin on all fours. Rin stares up into Makoto’s eyes, the green barely visible with how dilated his pupils are. 

“Is it ok if I kiss you, Rin?” Makoto asks, brushing his fingers against Rin’s cheek. 

Rin looks over Makoto’s shoulder to catch Haru’s eye. Haru nods shortly before Sei pins him to the bed with a predatory look, and Haru’s expression morphs into one of a challenge. Rin watches in awe as Sei pins Haru’s hands above his head and catches his lips in a fierce kiss.

He spots tongue and teeth, and the sight has Rin mesmerized.

“Rin,” Makoto calls, snapping him out of his daze. He’d completely forgotten that Makoto had asked him something.

“Oh, yeah,” he finally answers, only now noticing how Makoto just  _ towers _ over him. “It’s fine.”

Makoto gives him a dazzling smile, and the kiss he sweeps him up in is soothing. Rin lets his eyes slip shut as Makoto brushes his tongue against his lips. A second later, Makoto’s tongue is invading his mouth, mapping out every crevice and coaxing sweet sounds from the back of his throat. 

Not wanting to be left behind, Rin overcomes the last of his embarrassment and grabs Makoto by the hips, pulling him down so their chests brush. He bites at Makoto’s lips playfully but with purpose, and while their tongues slide together wetly, he raises his hips just enough to make their groins brush together.

“Ah…” Makoto gasps, fists clenching in the sheets.

Rin keeps his grip strong, but Makoto is just so much  _ bigger _ than Haru that he wonders how easy it would be for him to break free. Makoto doesn’t seem like he has any intention to pull away, though; he grinds his hips down onto Rin’s, panting into his mouth. Rin can feel the hard line of Makoto’s cock through the little fabric that separates them, and his toes curl at the friction that just isn’t enough.

They pull apart for air just as Sei lands next to him with a dull  _ thud _ . They both look over to see Haru, panting with lips wet from bruising kisses, sitting atop Sei with fire in his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re strong,” Sei breathes, in awe. 

“I usually hold Rin down and fuck him until he’s begging to come,” Haru says nonchalantly. 

“Haru!” Rin whines, not liking the glint in Makoto’s eye. 

“Do you like being pinned down, Rin?” Makoto asks. He grinds his hips down slowly and holds Rin down by the shoulders. “Do you - ah! - like it when someone has total control over you?”

The heat from the friction sends tingles up Rin’s spine, and for a second he finds it hard to answer. Makoto nips at his lips to get a response. 

“Y-yeah,” Rin says, surrendering himself to the ministrations of Makoto’s mouth on his jaw. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.”

“Hey, come on, let’s share,” says Sei. 

He nudges Makoto away from Rin so he can pull his boyfriend closer, even with Haru still in his lap. They kiss hotly, lovingly, in the way that Rin kisses Haru. Rin had always thought they looked hot together, but seeing their hands wandering over their exposed bodies and Makoto fisting his fingers into Sei’s hair brings it to a new level. 

“You’re dripping,” Haru says, extracting himself from between Sei and Makoto to come over to Rin. He palms the aching bulge in Rin’s underwear. “Did they turn you on that much?”

“You’re no better,” Rin replies. He can clearly see the wet spot on Haru’s briefs. 

“Hmm…” Haru kisses Rin for the first time that night, moving his tongue in the way he knows Rin likes. Rin tweaks at Haru’s nipples, tugging gently on the piercings and relishing in the moan he draws out. 

There are lips on his neck and a quick peek shows him that Makoto is kissing along Haru’s shoulder, his hand dipping down into Haru’s underwear to grasp at his cock. Never breaking his kiss with Rin, Haru reaches over to palm at Makoto and make him squirm. Makoto whines and bucks up into Haru’s hand.

It’s difficult to keep kissing when half of Rin’s mind is focused on the way that Sei’s hand trails up his thigh, stopping dangerously close to where Rin wants it most. He finally pulls away from Haru’s lips when Sei’s mouth latches onto his nipple, his tongue circling around it and teasing it with gentle sucks. A little overwhelmed by both the mouth on his chest and Haru’s free hand tugging his underwear down, Rin can barely keep the moans from spilling out, but he manages to slide a hand beneath Sei’s briefs and palm at his ass. 

He grabs a handful and squeezes, and Sei sucks in a breath and grazes his teeth against Rin’s already abused nipple. Haru’s hand is slowly, torturously, stroking Rin’s cock, using the precome as makeshift lube. Haru rubs his thumb just under the head, twisting his hand on the downstroke and Rin is just about ready to beg for more.

Sei isn’t letting up on his assault on Rin’s nipples, switching over to the other one. That, combined with the sweet, hot rub of Haru’s agile fingers has Rin’s head spinning.

“Come on already,” he urges, tugging Sei’s briefs down to his thighs. 

“You’re never patient,” Haru says breathily, but even he looks like he can’t wait. He thrusts his hips forward, hissing when Makoto tightens his fist around his cock.

“Makoto, get the lube,” Sei says huskily. “I’ve got an idea.”

While Makoto digs through the nightstand, Sei smirks at Rin and whispers in Haru’s ear. Lost, Rin can only stare as Haru nods and proceeds to push him onto his back, Rin’s head cushioned by the pillow. 

“Why am I always on my back?” Rin complains, very aware of Sei removing his underwear. Now naked and with Haru slithering up his body, Rin is at the mercy of whoever decides to play with him.

“Because you look good like that,” Makoto quips, and Rin would be more surprised at his boldness if Haru’s cock wasn’t nudging against his lips. 

He darts his tongue out to taste it, and precome smears across his lips before Haru turns and positions himself above Rin’s face. All the blood rushes to Rin’s cock when he comes face to face with Haru’s puckered entrance. 

He wastes no time in grabbing Haru by the thighs and bringing him closer. His tongue piercing comes in handy because he knows just how much Haru likes being teased with it, and so he licks a broad stripe across the flesh, letting the little silver ball catch on Haru’s entrance. Haru’s thighs quiver in his hold, but he stays silent. Rin vows to change that.

He starts licking with vigor, alternating between licking all around the outside and lapping at the entrance like he can’t get enough. His teeth graze Haru’s entrance before he gives one, harsh suck that has Haru pushing his ass down for more.

There are hands nudging Rin’s legs apart, though he can’t see whose they are. He doesn’t stop in his licking and sucking even as cool, wet fingers find their way to his hole. He takes a deep breath, telling himself to relax, and plunges his tongue into Haru’s entrance.

“Rin!” Haru moans, squirming as Rin wriggles his tongue inside, his piercing dragging across Haru’s walls. 

“Mmm,” Rin groans. A thick finger pushes inside of him and, above Haru’s little whimpers, he can hear wet sounds coming from between his legs. 

The finger inside of him curls, stretching him open and rubbing everywhere it can possibly reach. Now panting, Rin uses one of his own fingers to slide into Haru next to his tongue.

Haru’s hips buck down, and he rides Rin’s face desperately. Rin licks into him roughly, adding another finger to the mix and scissoring them. His own legs tremble as a second finger slides into him, a third joining shortly after when he’s stretched enough. Whoever it is that’s fingering him is definitely skilled, as they curl their fingers and find Rin’s sweet spot without much trouble.

His cock twitches and drips onto his stomach, and he just barely swallows a moan at the fire that spreads in his belly. Haru’s hips are moving faster now, pushing down onto his tongue and fingers, and Rin knows that Haru will come any second now. It’s getting a bit difficult to focus, as well.

So he gently smacks Haru’s thigh and pushes him off, to which Haru whines in complaint.

“Don’t stop,” Haru demands, out of breath. His cock is flushed and looking ready to burst.

“I can’t - ah! - can’t c-concentrate,” Rin sputters, biting into Haru’s cheek as deft fingers ruthlessly jab at his sweet spot. 

“Isn’t Makoto the best?” Sei asks proudly, and it’s only when Haru moves off of Rin that he sees Makoto between his legs, one hand moving in and out of him. Makoto’s face is red and he looks insanely cute, but his cock is what draws Rin’s attention. It’s bigger than his own, thick and hard in Sei’s grasp. Rin’s toes curl at the thought of having it inside him.

“Oh, fuck-!” Rin gasps when Haru licks up from the base of his cock.

He arches his back when Haru takes the entirety of his cock in his mouth in one swift movement, and Makoto gives his prostate one final jab.

“How should we do this?” Makoto asks when he pulls his fingers out of Rin. Rin feels achingly empty at the loss.

“I want to ride someone,” Haru says, making Rin’s already flushed cheeks darken. 

“Well since Rin’s already on his back…” Sei says, and the other three exchange looks while Rin wonders if he’ll ever be able to get up.

Haru positions himself above Rin’s cock, but with his back turned to him. Makoto kneels between Rin’s legs, slipping on a condom while Haru distracts him with kisses. Rin hisses as Haru slides a condom down his cock, pumping him a couple of times.

Makoto hitches Rin’s legs up, and Rin feels the head of Makoto’s cock nudging at his entrance. He bites his lip, knowing Makoto is much bigger than Haru, and lets Sei sweep him up in a fierce kiss.

Sei is a much different kisser than both Haru and Makoto, his kisses hard and demanding, tongue delving into Rin’s mouth without hesitation. Rin can barely keep up, his lips capturing Sei’s tongue and sucking on it. He almost bites down on Sei’s tongue when Makoto presses into him.

It isn’t exactly painful; Makoto had prepared him well and, judging by the easy glide, used lots of lube. It’s just that the pressure is so great, but in a way that is so incredibly satisfying. As Makoto pushes in inch by inch, Rin feels fuller than he’s ever had. Makoto moans and his nails dig into Rin’s legs, and Haru cuts off that moan with a lewd kiss. 

Haru guides Rin’s cock to his entrance and slowly sinks down onto it.

“Shit!” Rin curses.

It’s an overload of sensations for him. Makoto stretches him so thoroughly, only pausing for a moment to let Rin adjust before pulling out and snapping his hips forward again. Haru sits atop Rin’s hips and clenches around his cock. Rin reaches up and clutches the pillow under his head for dear life. His back arches in ecstasy as warmth spreads all the way to his toes. He wants to buck up into Haru, who’s taking his sweet time lifting himself up and dropping back down, but Makoto has him in his strong grip, and all Rin can do is lay there and be fucked increasingly harder.

“Hey now, don’t forget about me,” Sei teases, whispering hotly into Rin’s ear. 

Panting, Rin returns his attention to Sei, who twirls a lock of Rin’s hair around his finger and tugs.

Rin bites his lip to hold in a scream. The sweet sting from that tug coupled with Makoto’s sharp thrust at his sweet spot is almost too much, not to mention how Haru picks up the pace and slams himself down onto Rin’s cock.

“Don’t hold your voice back,” Sei says, thumb gently pulling Rin’s lip from between his teeth. “You sound so good when you’re desperate.”

“F-fuck you, Sei,” Rin groans stubbornly. Sei grins devilishly, his golden eyes predatory and holding promises.

“Maybe if you’re good, you’ll get to.” Rin bites at Sei’s jaw in response. Chuckling huskily, Sei throws a leg over Rin’s torso, scooting up and pressing his cock against Rin’s lips. “But I’m getting a little impatient too. What do you say, Rin?”

“I’ll make you beg for more,” Rin promises, breath harsh. Makoto is hitting that spot so perfectly, it’s mind-numbing.

Rin first licks a stripe up Sei’s cock, which is nearly as big as Makoto’s, and then dips his tongue into the slit, tasting precome. He swirls his tongue around the head, flicking his piercing against the tip.

“Fuck, your tongue piercing is amazing,” Sei breaths, gorgeous as he looks down at Rin.

“Rin, you feel so good,” Makoto moans. 

“Ah, Rin, I -” Haru can barely form words, riding Rin in a frantic pace.

Rin feels just about ready to blow, barely able to focus on the cock in front of him. He takes Sei between his lips, sucking teasingly. Sei grunts and keeps his eyes locked on Rin, watching every movement Rin’s tongue makes.

“You can - ah - fuck my m-mouth,” Rin pants. His legs wrap around Makoto’s waist in an attempt to get him to go even harder.

Thrilled, Sei carefully guides his cock into Rin’s awaiting mouth. Rin slackens his jaw but uses his tongue to rub against the underside of Sei’s flesh. Breathing heavily, Sei starts out slow, pushing into the wet heat of Rin’s mouth and judging how much he can take. Rin moans around him, and Sei’s hips stutter as he sucks in a breath. He gets rougher, not enough to make Rin choke, but enough to thoroughly use his mouth. He moves his hips sharply, and the heavy weight on Rin’s tongue is satisfying. He does his best to lick with his tongue while Sei uses his mouth.

“Do you have any idea how good you look right now?” Sei moans low in his throat. “Taking my cock like you were made for it. You love this, don’t you? Getting fucked into the mattress, getting your mouth filled like this. I wonder if we can make you scream.”

Rin grasps at the sheets with a white-knuckled grip. The heat is coiling in his gut, moans and grunts from different voices fill the air, and his leg quiver as he reaches closer and closer to the edge. 

Then Haru’s hand comes down roughly and smacks Rin’s cheek hard, and he’s done for. 

He moans loudly around Sei’s cock as he comes, his vision going white and his whole body trembling with the force of his orgasm. Distantly, he hears Sei babbling his name like a mantra, and Haru and Makoto's voices somewhere in the background. 

It feels like years later when he comes down from his high and he can open his eyes again. His mouth his empty; Sei sits beside him, running his fingers through Rin’s hair. Haru slowly lifts himself up off Rin’s cock, and Rin sees that Haru is still painfully hard. Makoto pulls out from inside him, and it seems that Rin is the only one who came. 

But when he was getting fucked so good and also fucking someone else, who can blame him?

“Maybe we should have gotten you a cock ring,” Haru muses, helping Rin by sliding off the condom and throwing it in the trash by the bed. “I was just about to come, too.”

“Me too,” Makoto says breathlessly. “But just because you came, it doesn’t mean that’s the end for you, Rin.”

Rin feels so out of it that he can’t muster an answer. He watches, still pleasantly shaking from his mind-numbing orgasm, as Haru kneels on all fours, taking Makoto’s cock into his mouth and offering his ass up to Sei. Sei slides a condom onto himself and wastes no time in pushing into Haru’s already abused hole. 

Haru bobs his head, lapping at Makoto’s cock like it’s a treat. He takes Sei’s pounding thrusts eagerly and whimpers when Makoto’s fingers find their way into his hair. Sei keeps a solid hold on Haru’s hips, eyes closed and lips parted to let his voice be heard. His body glistens with sweat and Rin’s eyes are once again drawn to those perfect abs. 

Makoto sounds on the verge of coming, his face screwed up in a blissful expression as he holds Haru in place between his legs. 

Seeing it all from afar, Rin marvels at how  _ good _ they all look. He’s never seen Haru get fucked by someone else before, but he doesn’t feel remotely jealous even when he sees just how much Haru is enjoying Sei’s cock. Sei is strong and his thrusts are powerful, and Rin kind of wishes his head was trapped between those thighs. Makoto’s whines get higher and higher in pitch as he gets closer and closer to losing it. 

Rin’s cock twitches with interest again. 

“Oh, God, Haru!” Makoto shouts, and he lets himself go into the condom that was still on him. 

Haru pumps him through his release with his hand. Makoto throws his head back, chest heaving as he fills the condom. 

He looks absolutely stunning as he reaches the peak. 

“Haru, fuck!” Sei groans, grip tight enough to bruise. “You’re so small, I feel like I could break you.”

“Harder, harder, please-!” Haru begs, voice strained. 

His mouth drops open and he loses all strength in his upper body, chest resting on the mattress with his ass in the air. Rin is entranced with the sight of Sei’s cock slamming in and out of Haru, and Haru’s hole stretched around the length. 

He pushes himself up into a sitting position to get a better look. Haru looks like he can barely keep himself up, and Sei’s jaw clenches as he buries himself deep. 

Haru comes, cock untouched, with a soundless scream. He spurts all over the bedsheets, body spasming in what Rin can only assume is an earth-shattering orgasm. Sei gasps and then lets out a low, guttural moan as he stills behind Haru and comes with Haru clenching hard around him. 

“Holy shit,” Sei says in wonder, breathless. He slowly pulls out of Haru, who collapses forward onto the mattress with a content sigh. 

“Yeah,” Rin agrees. “That was...wow.”

“Don't fall asleep, Haru,” Makoto says, laughing and nudging Haru to roll over. Haru reluctantly does, his stomach smeared with his own semen. 

“Makoto’s so fucking big,” Rin says, trying not to moan at the thought. He has the urge to shove his own fingers into himself; his cock is half hard again and he can barely take how empty he feels. 

“I’m pretty big too, you know,” Sei challenges. “I’ll fuck you in a bit, if you like.”

“Just, somebody, I don’t care who,” Rin begs shamelessly. He’s so far past the point of embarrassment, and there’s an ache down below that’s demanding to be satisfied again. 

“Show us how much you want it,” Haru says. He sits up, eyes locked on Rin. 

If it’ll help him get what he wants, Rin will do anything. He leans back on one hand and spreads his legs, showing off his half hard cock and his fluttering hole to three ravenous pairs of eyes. He’s already slick with lube, so he plunges three fingers into himself without waiting a single moment. 

“Fuck, yes,” he cries, lolling his head back but fighting to keep his eyes open. “Just give me  _ something _ .”

He reaches as far into himself as he possibly can with his fingers, but it’s not at all as good as a thick cock inside him. He meets eyes with each of the others; silently, he challenges them to come over and fuck him until he cries. 

“I never knew you liked putting on a show for others so much,” Haru says, crawling over to Rin. Rin’s heart jumps in anticipation. He can feel Sei and Makoto’s eyes on him, but he keeps his gaze locked onto Haru. “Do you want them to see you desperately begging for it?”

Rin has no response, if only because he’s breathless with want and his fingers grind into himself perfectly. Haru grabs his wrist and pulls the fingers out, and Rin whines at the loss. 

“Knees, Rin. Show them what you’re really like,” Haru demands. 

Rin hurries to obey orders, getting on his knees and baring his ass to the others. Without warning, a hand comes down and smacks his right cheek, hard. 

“Ah!” He yells, cock jumping at the delicious pain. 

Another hand smacks him in the same place, and Rin moans unabashedly. Haru alternates between hitting his right cheek and his left, muttering dirty things that have Rin dripping. When Haru’s hand comes down on his entrance, Rin has to bite a pillow to keep from screaming at how good it feels. 

“Please, babe,” he babbles, almost forgetting that Sei and Makoto are in the room as well. “Fuck me, fuck me hard, you can tie me up if you want. Just  _ please _ do something.”

He winds up being flipped over and Hadu smirks at him before moving away from him completely. Rin reaches out to grab him and make him come back, but then Sei is towering over him, cock once again hard and wet. 

“We’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” Sei promises. 

He guides Rin’s arms around his neck, and Rin holds on as Sei grabs onto his legs and hoists him up. He doesn’t know where he’s being carried, but a second later, his back slams against the wall. Sei kisses him fiercely, holding Rin up almost effortlessly with his strong arms. 

He fucks Rin against the wall, hard and deep, and Rin loves how rough Sei can be. He doesn’t hold back his moans, letting them spill from kiss-bruised lips as he gets pounded into. Makoto fucks Haru on the bed behind them. 

Before he can come for the second time, Sei deposits him back onto the bed and pulls out, leaving Rin to Haru and going to prep Makoto. Rin pants, feeling high despite not having been able to come again. 

Haru bites at his neck and collarbones, but this time Rin gets the upper hand and pins Haru to the bd. He proceeds to position his face where he likes it best: between Haru’s legs. Haru’s supple thighs squeeze around Rin’s head as he sucks him into his mouth. Unable to take being empty for so long, Rin uses his own fingers to thrust into himself. 

“Mm, Sei, yes!” Makoto shouts, and Rin glances over to see Sei fucking Makoto with a leg draped over his shoulder. 

Rin picks Haru up and moves him so his head lies next to Makoto’s. He spreads Haru’s legs wider and then pushes himself inside with one, smooth motion. 

Haru moans, but Makoto swallows it up by kissing him, even as Sei’s motions become rougher. Rin leans over Haru's body and coaxes Sei into a kiss, his hips never stopping their assault. 

“Yes, yes! I -!” Makoto comes first, white spurting all over chest and his eyelids fluttering. Sei fucks him through it, until Makoto is shivering from oversensitivity. 

“Sei…” Rin whines, snapping his hips against Haru and chasing that high once more. 

Sei seems to understand Rin’s wordless plea. He pulls out of Makoto and moves behind Rin, wrapping a strong arm around Rin’s middle and kissing at his left shoulder, right where the cherry blossom tattoo begins. 

“Tattoos are so hot,” Sei says, and then he plunges into Rin without another word. 

Rin bites his lip. He looks down at Haru, who’s cock is engulfed in Makoto’s mouth, and can only move his hips faster. Every movement makes Sei’s cock push in and out of him. With Haru around his cock and Sei fucking him from behind, Rin doesn’t last much longer. 

He comes with a gasp, hips stuttering and teeth sinking into the flesh of Haru’s leg. Haru comes soon after, and Makoto strokes him through it. Sei stills behind Rin, and Rin feels the cock jerk inside him as it fills up the condom. 

They collapse, sweaty and speechless, on top of each other. There are fingers in Rin’s hair, from two pairs of hands, but Rin can’t bring himself to open his eyes and see whose they are. 

“Best idea ever,” Sei pants, somewhere to Rin’s right. 

“Yeah,” the other three agree. 

Distantly, Rin wonders why he was ever nervous about this in the first place. 

They fall asleep like that, not bothering to clean up or put on clothes. Their nap is short lived, anyhow. Some hours later, Haru wakes up and decides he wants to go again. 

And he ends up fucking the other three one at a time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like 3k words. What happened.  
> Also, according to my friend, I said Cock like 42 times throughout this fic. Welp


End file.
